1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is applied to an acoustic signal processing apparatus such as a digital audio mixer. In particular, the present invention relates to a parameter display controller and a parameter display computer program for controlling a parameter display portion displaying parameters indicative of operational settings by use of a plurality of display elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been musical acoustic signal processing apparatuses such as digital audio mixers having a display panel in which input channel or output channel operators are provided with LED indicators indicative of the status of channel group assignment. Each channel operator has the LED indicators of a number equal to the number of channel groups in the vicinity thereof in order to turn on an LED indicator corresponding to a channel group to which the channel operator is currently assigned and turn off the other LED indicators corresponding to the other channel groups.
In the conventional display manner, however, it is difficult to perceive the ordinal position of the currently illuminated LED indicator among all the LED indicators because only the LED indicator for a channel group to which a channel is assigned is lit up while the LED indicators for other channel groups are extinguished. As a result, it is impossible to quickly recognize the ordinal position of the channel group to which the channel is assigned. Particularly, the conventional manner is notably inconvenient when the apparatus is used in the dark.